Little Mac vs Saitama
Little Mac vs Saitama is the second match in The Sayain Jedi's winner tournament Description Punch Out vs One Punch Man! Which fighter who can punch really...really hard win in the second match of my tournament. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mac had walked into the ring all tense he was feeling like he was going to die but when he looked at opponent he saw his opponent was staring at him with a look of boredom glued on his face. Little Mac ran towards from Saitama and jumped into the air with fist reeled backwards while Saitama watched him coming at him! HERE WE GO! When Mac's punch landed it cracked the arena even more than it was. Little Mac looked down to the ground for his opponent but he was even there. Saitama then slapped Little Mac in the face launching him across the arena. Mac skidded across the ground cracking it he then ran at top speeds at Saitama. Little Mac threw a flurry of punches to Saitama's face but he wasn't even fazed. Little Mac tried another lunging punch but The Caped Baldy easily dodged the attack at the speed of light making Mac stumble forwards. Saitama appeared behind Mac who then used his star punch moving Saitama's head, Mac was breathing heavily until The One Punch Man flicked The Bruiser from the Bronx straight in the face making him spit out blood and launching him onto the ground and making him skid backwards.Mac got up from the ground and jumped towards The Caped Baldy and threw hundreds upon punches to Saitama's face causing the ground to shake due to the force of the ground. Saitama then head butted Mac in the face knocking him through the ground. The One Punch Man was just about to step on Mac when he turned the boxer turned Mac into Giga Mac. The massive boxer then punched Saitama in the face launching him into the air. Mac jumped into the air and slammed Saitama in the stomach launching him onto the ground. Mac then landed onto the knocked down Saitama and grabbed him by his head and started slamming him against the arena Hulk style. Mac threw Saitama into the air and then punched The Caped baldy in the face launching him across the arena. Mac then jumped at Saitama with the intention to punch him with the star punch when BOOM! The strike that Saitama had done had blown Mac to pieces killing him instantly. Saitama landed onto the ground and walked away while the pieces of Mac's corpse fell from the sky like rain! Conclusion And the winner is: SaitamaCategory:Fistfight Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:Sayain Jedi's tournament Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights